Optical data networks are increasingly being used for a variety of implementations, such as Ultra Long Haul (ULH) networks, Metro networks, and local access networks (e.g., Verizon FiOS™). With these increased uses, it is becoming increasingly important to ensure that provisioned equipment meets the requirements and expectations for each particular use. More specifically, many different data delivery protocols may be affected by bit errors or bit error rates in their data signals. Known systems for testing the effect of bit errors on data networks have involved expensive, protocol and/or bitrate specific devices that process data to introduce simulated bit errors into a data stream.